


Развилка

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды с Куроо случается Акааши</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развилка

В жизни Куроо нет места для неожиданностей.  
Он плывет по жизни, ловко огибая препятствия, зная все шаги противника наперед из-за того, что неплохо разбирается в людях.   
В этом нет совершенно ничего необычного.  
Но иногда случаются промахи. Как будто с размаха врезаешься в стеклянную стену, расплющиваешь об нее нос, трогаешь, но не можешь нащупать ни трещинки, ни скола. Идеально ровная, непроницаемая преграда, издевательски показывающая, что за ней находится.   
В такие моменты чувствуешь себя полным кретином. Стоишь, смотришь туда, за стену, и понимаешь, что зашел в тупик. Путь вперед заказан, позади — многие километры долгого, тяжелого, тернистого пути. А до ближайшей развилки — целая жизнь.   
Так с Куроо случается Акааши. 

Он появляется в его жизни без предупреждения.   
Возникает одним холодным октябрьским вечером — из шума проезжающих мимо машин, гомона толпы, из вкривь и вкось сложившихся теней и мелкого дождя, неприятной моросью падающего с неба.   
— Куроо!   
Бокуто радостно машет рукой у входа в торговый центр.   
Его желтую куртку хорошо видно издали, и Куроо припускает вперед. Он никогда не опаздывает, до начала фильма остается примерно сорок минут: есть время, чтобы зайти в кафе перекусить.   
Он подбегает ближе, готовит припасенные, любовно отшлифованные остроты, которыми можно без опаски отбиваться от шуточек Бокуто, и замечает, что от ярко-желтой широкой фигуры отделяется тень. Тень чуть ниже его ростом, с темными волосами, непроницаемым лицом и колкими глазами.   
Тень смотрит на него и растягивает строго сжатые губы в вежливую улыбку.  
— Это Акааши, — представляет тень Бокуто. — Совсем недавно вступил в клуб, а уже в основном составе. Видел бы ты, какой он крутой!  
В голосе слышится гордость, словно попадание Акааши в основной состав команды Фукуродани — его личная заслуга.   
Ладонь у Акааши сильная и шершавая. Рукопожатие оказывается крепким, взгляд — не таким уж колким, а неулыбчивые губы спокойно округляются и растягиваются, выговаривая слова.   
И Куроо плывет.   
Он не может сказать, что его сердце замирает, перестает биться или проваливается в живот. Не может сказать про ставшие ватными колени, вспышку в животе. Он просто смотрит на Акааши, и посторонние звуки, в которых тонет шумный, никогда не затихающий город, перестают иметь значение.  
Куроо не часто влюбляется. Можно сказать, никогда, если не считать единственную влюбленность в младшей школе. Поэтому он даже не задумывается, почему в груди что-то сжимается до размеров игольного ушка.   
Совершенно не задумывается.  
Так складываются обстоятельства. В тот момент Куроо уверен, что это временное помутнение. Он оглушен, растерян неожиданным знакомством, и то, что раньше он на новых знакомых реагировал совсем не так, ни капли не смущает.   
Они заходят в центр, загружаются в лифт, и пока едут, толпа оттесняет его к холодной металлической стенке. Куроо прижимается к ней виском и чувствует мимолетное облегчение.   
Когда их выносит на этаж, где расположились кинотеатр и кафе, Куроо собран, спокоен и арктически холоден. Он достает свой запас острот, с размаха напарывается на рассказ Бокуто о тренировках, слушает замечания Акааши по поводу особенно невероятных с точки зрения логики моментов, и все проходит хорошо.  
— Время, — спохватывается Куроо, бросая взгляд на часы. — Фильм скоро начнется.  
Бокуто торопливо дожевывает кусок остывшей пиццы, Акааши допивает свой кофе, и они идут смотреть очередную фантазию на тему апокалипсиса.  
Когда они выходят после всего на улицу, дождь прекращается. Тротуары и дороги глянцево блестят в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей, воздух сырой и холодный. Куроо выдыхает облако пара, трет заледеневший нос и улыбается.  
— Классно было, — говорит он, переводя взгляд с Бокуто на Акааши и обратно.  
Бокуто виснет на нем, треплет волосы, ероша кое-как уложенную челку, и обещает, что скинет фотографии. Акааши молча улыбается.  
— Увидимся, — говорит он на прощание, и Куроо словно окатывает кипятком от макушки до кончиков пальцев.   
— Постой! — спохватывается он. — Запиши мой е-мейл.  
Пока Бокуто перекатывается с пяток на носки, нетерпеливо крутит головой и напевает прилипчивый мотив из финальной песни фильма, Акааши с серьезным видом вбивает в телефон координаты Куроо. Куроо в это время смотрит на него сверху вниз, на взъерошенную темную макушку и опущенные длинные ресницы, подрагивающие, когда Акааши перепроверяет написанное. У него бледные узкие губы и почти невидимая родинка на виске.   
Куроо даже не хочет гадать, откуда у него появляется желание прикоснуться к ней языком. Единственное, на что он рассчитывает — что Бокуто ничего не заметит. Или не поймет.   
У Куроо бешено стучит сердце всю дорогу до дома.  
Когда он захлопывает за собой входную дверь и кричит в тишину прихожей, что вернулся, то не знает, что и думать.   
А потом садится прямо на пол и закрывает глаза.

— Я не кретин, — говорит Куроо громко и четко, разглядывая свое помятое после тревожного сна отражение в зеркале. — Я вовсе не влюбленный кретин, который сам не знает, чего хочет от жизни.  
Волосы стоят торчком, Куроо кое-как приглаживает их влажными после мытья ладонями и придирчиво рассматривает результат. Если с волосами он уже смирился, то с лицом, на котором отпечатался контур мобильного телефона, все сложно. Под глазами залегают темные тени, нос заостряется. Куроо считает, что выглядит отвратительно.  
В груди ноет.  
Когда он тяжело поднимается с пола и идет в свою спальню, мама выглядывает из гостиной и, провожая его подозрительным взглядом, сообщает, что буквально за две минуты до его возвращения звонил Бокуто.   
— У тебя все хорошо? — интересуется она, и Куроо с трудом удерживает на лице спокойное выражение.  
— Наверное, не дозвонился на мобильный, — отзывается он. — Что просил передать?  
— Сказал, что позже еще позвонит.  
Внутри Куроо разрастается огромный холодный шар тревоги. Паниковать рано, к тому же Бокуто не стал бы так откровенно напрашиваться на разговор об... этом.  
«Это» была запретная тема и, прозвучав в их разговоре один раз, она закрылась раз и навсегда. Потому что Куроо был не готов обсуждать свое неожиданно раскрывшееся увлечение красивыми подтянутыми парнями, а Бокуто был не готов соотносить это увлечение и друга, которого знал уже много лет.  
Разумеется, Куроо ошибается.  
Бокуто звонит, стоит ему выйти из ванной.   
Торопливо прошлепав босыми ногами по полу, Куроо хватает телефон и отвечает.  
— Мужик, — неуместно серьезным голосом произносит Бокуто. — Пожалуйста, успокой мою страдающую душу. Скажи, что мне показалось, и я уйду спать спокойно.  
Легче всего сделать именно так, как просят, но Куроо молчит секунду, две, а потом отнимает от уха телефон. Смотрит на дурацкое фото Бокуто с выпученными глазами и высунутым языком, вздыхает и аккуратно нажимает на сброс.  
Он считает это достаточно красноречивым ответом и надеется, что тема не получит развития. Однако он совершенно забывает, что это не кто-нибудь, а Бокуто.   
Естественно, он тут же перезванивает.  
— Не может быть! — позабыв про «алло», выдает он. — Не может быть! Куроо, это же Акааши! Акааши, Куроо!  
У Куроо даже нет сил на то, чтобы спросить, как он понял. У Бокуто особое чутье, помноженное на сверхъестественную силу заставлять Куроо умирать от стыда.  
— Он мой кохай, — торжественно произносит Бокуто, так и не дождавшись реакции. — Он только стал со мной дружить. Куроо, он слишком хорош для тебя.  
Куроо стонет, закрывая лицо ладонью, а потом сдавленно просит прекратить цирк.  
Бокуто успокаивается мгновенно.  
— Ты всерьез? — интересуется он.  
— Не телефонный разговор.   
— Завтра приеду к тебе после школы, — решает Бокуто и отключается.  
Куроо очень плохо спит. Его беспокоят кошмары, жажда, жара, холод и бешено бьющееся сердце. В четыре утра он встает, идет в ванную и разглядывает в зеркале свое отражение.  
День проходит как во сне, а к вечеру к нему приезжает Бокуто. У матери смена в клинике, поэтому, впустив Бокуто в дом, она по очереди целует их в щеки и убегает, успев снабдить инструкциями, где искать еду и куда звонить, если они устроят пожар.   
Гореть планирует только Куроо, и то гораздо позже, когда попадет в ад за свои прегрешения.  
Бокуто устраивается у него на кровати. Футболка задирается, обнажая плоский светлый живот, и Куроо тычет в него пальцем.  
— Эй! — возмущается Бокуто. — Ты, гадкий извращенец.  
Вечер проходит не хуже обычного. Они заказывают пиццу, включают приставку и долго пытаются прибить друг друга, пока Куроо не устает и не позволяет себя победить. Бокуто издает радостный возглас, а потом они устало сидят на полу возле кровати.   
— Ничего не будет, — тускло говорит Куроо в тишину. — Это глупость. Я ведь с ним даже не знаком.  
Вокруг них полутьма, только экран телевизора мерцает и топит комнату в синеватом жутком свете. Глаза Бокуто в таком освещении кажутся двумя страшными темными провалами.   
— Это просто случайность, — уверенно продолжает Куроо. — Ничего такого.   
— Ты влип, — задумчиво отзывается Бокуто, привалившись к нему крепким плечом. — Я никогда тебя таким не видел.  
— Ничего не будет, — настойчиво повторяет Куроо. — Ничего.

И все вроде бы входит в привычную колею.   
Они часто встречаются вчетвером — Кенма составляет им компанию, хотя его непросто вытащить куда-либо без консоли. Куроо радуется даже такой призрачной поддержке, чувствует себя увереннее рядом с человеком, который ничего не знает и даже если узнает, то наверняка не станет осуждать.  
Он старается смотреть на Акааши трезвым взглядом, не позволить себе скатиться в любование. У него богатый опыт серфинга по порно-сайтам — это помогает наконец осознать, что ему нравится определенный типаж, и Акааши — его живое воплощение.   
Это совпадение. Просто совпадение.   
Куроо узнает его — во время встреч и переписок, по рассказам Бокуто, нечастым совместным играм два на два. Вежливая улыбка Акааши быстро становится искренней, настороженный, колючий взгляд наполняется спокойствием и интересом.   
А еще Куроо постепенно остывает. Время здорово приглушает первоначальный всплеск эмоций, его внезапная, нелогичная, неправильная влюбленность — или то, что он за нее принимал, — трансформируется в обычное дружеское тепло.   
Иногда внутри что-то вздрагивает и болезненно тянет за ниточку, продетую через сердце. Это случается, когда Акааши улыбается только ему, или хмурит брови, или как-то по-особенному двигается. Но Куроо привыкает относиться к этому, как к одному из проявлений своей натуры. Ему нравятся такие, как Акааши, поэтому он реагирует.  
С Бокуто на эту тему они больше не разговаривают. Куроо не ловит его подозрительных взглядов, потому что их нет — Бокуто хорош тем, что, убедившись в чем-то, никогда не возвращается к прошлому. Он отличный друг и бесценное хранилище самой большой тайны Куроо Тецуро, и Куроо ему за это бесконечно благодарен.  
Заканчивается осень, проходит ледяная, непривычно холодная зима, Куроо погружается в экзаменационную горячку. Думать о посторонних вещах нет времени и сил.  
На следующий год он становится капитаном в своей команде, а Бокуто — в своей.   
Они с нетерпением ждут, когда тренеры отправят их в летний лагерь, и уже за месяц начинают предвкушать, как здорово там будет.  
— Будем собираться по ночам и играть в карты, — мечтательно проговаривает Бокуто, когда они идут вчетвером мимо новенького, недавно построенного спортивного центра.   
— Рассказывать страшные истории, — подхватывает Куроо.   
— Пугать первогодок, — задумчиво добавляет Акааши.  
— Засыпать на тренировочных играх, — бескомпромиссно добавляет Кенма, не отрываясь от приставки.  
Теплые солнечные лучи обнимают их, ветер ерошит волосы, и жизнь кажется Куроо восхитительной. Все складывается хорошо, команда набирает силу, у него отличные друзья — все так, как он мечтал.  
А потом он искоса смотрит на Акааши, и горло сжимается.   
Он поднимает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Бокуто — задумчивый и грустный. Куроо нутром чует, что это не к добру, но поскольку ни в этот день, ни через неделю, ни через две ничего не происходит, его беспокойство сходит на нет.  
Все хорошо.

Ситуация резко меняется в тренировочном лагере.  
Во-первых, из-за нагрузок им совершенно некогда не то, что собраться после ужина, даже добрести до футона и лечь иногда кажется сущим испытанием.   
Во-вторых, Бокуто изводит их просьбами потренировать подачи и блоки. Куроо старается не отчаиваться, и когда силы Льва заканчиваются, а мимо распахнутых в темноту дверей проходит очкарик из Карасуно, он считает это знаком свыше.   
Такой близкий контакт с Акааши будоражит, несмотря на то, что он привык думать о нем, как о чем-то недосягаемом. Они могут считаться приятелями, но внутри иногда все еще переворачивается и ухает вниз сердце.  
Они проводят в зале большую часть времени. В предпоследний день, когда впереди брезжит смутная надежда на избавление, судьба в лице Бокуто играет с ним злую шутку.  
— Я пошел, — роняет Цукишима устало и бредет в сторону выхода, не заботясь о том, чтобы услышать ответ, и Бокуто подскакивает на месте, словно вспомнив о чем-то ужасно важном.   
— Я сейчас! — взволнованно кричит он, убегая следом, и Куроо с Акааши остаются одни.  
Это было бы крайне неловко, если бы только Куроо не чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Выжатым и прокрученным через мясорубку.   
— Давай приберемся тут, — предлагает он неохотно и первый наклоняется, чтобы подобрать мяч.  
— Давай, — соглашается Акааши.  
У него тихий утомленный голос и замедленные, рассеянные движения. Куроо не успевает удивляться тому, насколько выверенно, точно он буквально несколько минут назад отдавал Бокуто пасы, и насколько теперь неуклюже собирает инвентарь. Куроо не хочет присматриваться, но привычка обращать на все внимание подводит его — он видит испарину на лбу Акааши, видит сжатые узкие губы и то, как дрожат кончики пальцев. Видит механические движения, как при наклонах его шорты задираются, обнажая крепкие бедра. Видит, как он потирает шею, видит пропитавшийся потом воротник футболки и завивающиеся кончики растрепанных волос.  
Куроо видит все это и почти физически чувствует себя плохо.   
Наверное, Куроо действительно гребаный извращенец, потому что даже такой, усталый и заторможенный, Акааши кажется ему очень красивым.  
Он несет охапку мячей в подсобку, чуть не сталкивается с Акааши, когда тот затаскивает то, что успел собрать. Они осторожно обходят друг друга и уже почти собираются выходить, когда слышится слоновий топот, гулко отскакивающий эхом от высоких стен спортзала.  
— Стойте там! — во все горло кричит Бокуто, размахивая руками, и Куроо послушно застывает, чувствуя рядом замершего Акааши.  
А потом мир распадается на кадры. На яркие лоскуты, каждый из которых Куроо запоминает издевательски четко.  
Покачнувшийся от удивления Акааши. Кончики его волос, мазнувшие по щеке. Лицо Бокуто с перекошенным ртом. Полоса света, льющегося из спортзала — сначала широкая, а потом, по мере закрывания двери в подсобку, все более узкая. Грохот, с которым лязгают петли.  
Скрежет ключа в замке, громкий, ржавый, четкий звук, от которого застывает и перестает биться сердце.  
И тишина.

Сначала Куроо не осознает, что происходит.  
Он таращится на закрытую дверь минуты полторы, пока до него не начинает доходить, в какой ситуации он оказался: поздний вечер, тесная подсобка со спортивными принадлежностями, темнота и Акааши.  
Все эти мысли проносятся в голове единым потоком, сносящим на пути все правильные, нужные мысли. Например, что нужно успокоиться. Задержать дыхание, выдохнуть и еще раз вдохнуть. Успокоить сердце. Отодвинуться от Акааши.   
Что идти пробивать дверь с ноги — плохая идея, пусть и не лишенная бунтарского духа.   
— Бокуто, — угрожающе тянет Куроо, прижимаясь к шершавой прохладной двери. — Что это означает?  
Он знает, что Бокуто здесь — слышит громкое дыхание, которое он восстанавливает после стремительного бега через зал. Дыхание Акааши звучит не в пример тише, хотя от его звука у Куроо волоски на руках встают дыбом, и щекотная дрожь водопадом стекает вдоль позвоночника.   
— А это, — выдыхает Бокуто устало, — это я проспорил. Простите, придется вам там немного посидеть. Никаких проблем, да?  
Его голос звучит отвратительно довольно. Как будто он долгие месяцы вынашивал какой-то план, и теперь все складывается как нельзя лучше. Словно только и мечтал о том, как закроет Куроо и Акааши в тесной подсобке, и они будут упрашивать выпустить их.  
Куроо мотает головой, запускает дрожащие пальцы в волосы и остервенело ерошит.   
— Кому ты проспорил? — громко интересуется Акааши, и Куроо вздрагивает.  
В темноте, где с трудом угадываются очертания предметов, а единственным источником света служит щель между дверью и полом, голос Акааши действует на Куроо как хорошая доза афродизиака.   
Он с трудом сглатывает комок в горле, начиная думать, что удар в дверь с ноги — не такая плохая идея, когда Бокуто отвечает:  
— Самому себе, — его голос из довольного становится решительным. — Себе. Куроо, я был неправ.   
«О чем ты?» — чуть не спрашивает Куроо, но понимает раньше, чем слова успевают сорваться с языка.   
Он отступает от двери, наталкивается на Акааши и громко, обреченно стонет.  
— Я выпущу вас через час, — обещает Бокуто. — Нет, через полтора... два. Два часа. Поговорите.   
— Бокуто!  
Крик Куроо не находит ответа — Бокуто затихает, и невозможно понять, ушел он или просто тихо стоит на прежнем месте. Акааши непонимающе оглядывается, и Куроо тошно на него смотреть.   
— Это из-за меня, — признается он честно.  
Акааши заинтересованно хмыкает. Куроо на ощупь находит сложенные друг на друга маты. Опускается на них и не удерживается от удовлетворенного вздоха, когда чувствует, что натруженные мышцы расслабляются.   
— Куроо, — спустя несколько секунд говорит Акааши. — О чем мы должны были поговорить?  
— Не обращай внимания, — беззаботно отмахивается он, сквозь прищур разглядывая фигуру, обрисованную темнотой. — Бокуто вбил себе в голову глупость.   
Акааши громко выдыхает, а внутри Куроо разворачивается ледяная воронка. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, контролируя каждый вдох и выдох, и вздрагивает, когда чужие руки касаются его колена.  
— Извини, — коротко говорит Акааши. — Темно, я почти ничего не вижу.  
Он двигается осторожно. Куроо сдвигается в сторону, чтобы дать ему больше места, и Акааши укладывается рядом. Горячечное тепло касается плеча, чужое бедро касается его. Куроо приказывает сердцу не отвлекаться и перекачивать кровь дальше, но оно упорно пытается провалиться в живот.   
Черт бы его побрал.  
— И все-таки, о чем говорил Бокуто? — спустя несколько минут интересуется Акааши.  
Куроо чувствует на щеке его теплое дыхание, и это ужасно — потому что совсем рядом лежит человек, который нравится ему до дрожи в коленях, а он...   
Он улыбается, забыв, что в темноте не видно выражения лица, и решает говорить честно. В конце концов, ему нечего терять — совсем скоро закончится третий год в старшей школе, он уедет куда-нибудь учиться, и они никогда больше не встретятся.  
От этой мысли во рту становится кисло. Куроо сглатывает и произносит легкомысленно, словно в шутку:  
— Он уверен, что я вроде как в тебя влюблен. Глупость, правда?  
Молчание не кажется Куроо тягостным. Оно кажется убийственно красноречивым. Он поворачивает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Акааши, но не видит ничего, кроме силуэта. Акааши негромко дышит, и Куроо смеется, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Вот и я так...  
— А ты правда влюблен? — уточняет Акааши.  
Он не сбивается. Он не кажется расстроенным, рассерженным или позабавленным — это его самый обычный голос. Спрашивает так, словно они говорят о погоде.  
Сердце все-таки проваливается в живот, туда, где уже жгутом перекрутилось обжигающее напряжение. Разумеется, Куроо собирается все отрицать.   
А потом говорит:  
— Правда.  
И все. Стеклянная стена, в которую с размаха впечатывается Куроо, разрастается перед ним до самого горизонта. Нет дороги назад, когда еще было бы можно свести разговор в шутку — Куроо устал. Он устал, измучился и ему слишком сильно нравится Акааши.   
Куроо слышит шорох, и только тогда понимает, что все это время практически не дышал и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он вздрагивает, когда Акааши кладет горячую ладонь ему на плечо, и вжимается затылком в мат, почти наяву чувствуя удар в челюсть.  
Он бы себя точно ударил.  
Перед глазами проносятся картины того, как он будет врать Кенме и остальным, что поймал лицом подачу Бокуто.  
И поделом.  
А Куроо потом вздрагивает, потому что удара нет.  
Есть только прикосновение — не губ, а теплых пальцев. К шее, к адамову яблоку, к подбородку. Куроо громко дышит в тишине, и пальцы зарываются в волосы.   
— Серьезно? — интересуется Акааши своим прежним спокойным голосом.  
Его руки творят с Куроо что-то невообразимое. Одна поглаживает чувствительный участок кожи за ухом, а вторая сжимает плечо — сильно, до боли. Сопротивляться совершенно невозможно, поэтому Куроо не остается ничего, кроме как смириться.  
Даже если окажется, что все это время у Акааши где-то был включенный диктофон, записывающий его позорное признание, Куроо уже не может остановиться.   
— Наверное. С первого взгляда, — честно говорит он, слышит недоверчивое хмыканье и улыбается. — Правда. Ты очень красивый.  
Вот. Он это сказал.   
Он почти ждет, что его сейчас схватят за горло и начнут душить, но Акааши хмыкает и убирает руки. А потом снова укладывается рядом, касается плечом и говорит в темноту:  
— Спасибо.   
— Спасибо?  
— Мне впервые в жизни признались в любви, — поясняет Акааши немного смущенно. — Я пока не научился правильно реагировать.  
Куроо лежит, переваривая эту новость. В животе щекоткой собирается возбуждение, и он со стыдом осознает, что голос Акааши действительно действует на него как-то не так. Дышится очень легко, облегчение падает с плеч многотонным грузом — и дело даже не в спокойной реакции Акааши, а в том, что больше нет нужды держать секрет в себе.   
Даже если теперь они никогда не станут общаться.  
— Обычно люди реагируют либо ответным признанием, либо отказом, — задумчиво кашляет он. — Или бьют.   
— Я не собираюсь тебя бить, — с вялым возмущением отзывается Акааши.   
— Но и принимать мои чувства не собираешься тоже?  
Акааши молчит.   
— Я никогда...   
Куроо слушает, затаив дыхание. Акааши громко сглатывает, а потом все-таки договаривает:  
— Я никогда о тебе так не думал. Вообще ни о ком не думал.  
Они молчат очень долго. В голове Куроо, толкаясь, крутится столько вопросов, сколько он никогда не смог бы произнести вслух.   
Думаешь ли ты обо мне теперь? Тебе не противно? Почему ты такой спокойный? Что будет, если я перевернусь, прижмусь к тебе и попытаюсь поцеловать?   
Ты будешь со мной встречаться?  
Он лежит, слушая спокойное, умиротворенное дыхание Акааши. Глаза начинают слипаться — сказывается тяжелый день, напряженные тренировки и пережитое волнение.   
Невидимый в темноте потолок покачивается и закручивается в спираль, и Куроо загадывает, что когда проснется, обязательно спросит у Акааши...  
— Куроо, — зовет тот неожиданно не сонным голосом.  
— Что?  
— Я подумаю над всем, что сегодня услышал.  
Когда Куроо решается переспросить, о чем именно он собирается думать, Акааши уже спит.  
Или талантливо притворяется.  
Куроо хмыкает в темноту и закрывает глаза. Теперь главное, чтобы Бокуто действительно выпустил их через оставшееся время.  
И чтобы Акааши обязательно подумал.   
Стеклянная стена медленно тает в воздухе, и сквозь подступающий сон Куроо видит множество новых дорог.   
Каждая из них открыта.


End file.
